What happens with headlights of the said types, especially headlights of motor vehicles, is that the margins of the light image produced by the headlight on the display surface are wide and blurred. Different light refraction passing through the top and bottom part of the lens influences the colour characteristics of the light/darkness transition and the transitional line of the light and darkness boundary is wide with blurred margins. To reduce the width and enhance the sharpness of the margins, a lens with very low dispersion can be used, which is however very costly and the effect cannot be controlled very well.
The document DE102012206391 discloses a light device, comprising a light source, a bowl-shaped reflector, an output lens and a diaphragm arranged in the area of the bowl-shaped reflector, whose reflective surface faces the bowl-shaped reflector and has a local vault on the reflective surface. The local vault of the reflective surface of the diaphragm has a longitudinal shape running transversally over the reflective surface. The light device reduces the width of the coloured margin of the produced light image. The bowl-shaped reflector and the reflective diaphragm are at least partly arranged in the same section of the light axis. The light source may be a light diode. The vault of the reflective surface of the diaphragm influences the light beam passing through the top half of the lens, and it can be adjusted in such a way that a significant reduction of the coloured margin of the light image is achieved. The angle and place of incidence of rays onto the lens can be adjusted in a targeted way to optimize the direction of the rays and the colour characteristics of the margins of the light image. The optimization of the colour characteristics of the margins of the light image and the nearly white colour is achieved by selection of the vault of the reflective surface of the diaphragm in such a way that non-white strips of the colour spectrum are mixed and combined, and coloured places are moved towards white places. The efficiency of the light device depends on the accuracy of production of the vault on the reflective surface of the diaphragm, on the accuracy of seating of the diaphragm in the reflector, as well as accurate mounting of the lens in the reflector. Possible production and assembly inaccuracies cannot be remedied after the assembly of the reflector. Precise production of the vault in a part of the reflective surface of the diaphragm is more expensive and demanding for the accuracy of the other parts of the optical system.
The goal of the invention is to eliminate the shortcomings of the prior art and to provide a method and device for reduction of the margins of the light image of a headlight and a headlight that will produce, on the display surface, a light image with a narrower margin and higher sharpness of the transition between the lit and dark part of the display surface. Another goal of the invention is to improve the peak luminous intensity of the high beam in a headlight with two LED light sources.